Random One Shots
by UtSIN
Summary: SUP!
A fatherly lesson.

For Tracker78

0000

Bon lay in bed gazing into the beautiful bright blue eyes of his wife, Kasey Fazbear. He reached over to brush a strand of her brown hair out of her fair-skinned face.

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, and Bon, we have to get up eventually." She said playfully. She saw him grin and couldn't help but do so herself.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're smile is contagious?" She asked.

"You. On multiple occasions." He replied while playing with her cute bear ears.

"We seriously need to get up, dad's waiting for me." She said as she pulled the blanket off of herself.

Bon reluctantly followed.

0000

After they were dressed, they left the room and walked to the stage, where everyone else was.

"Kasey! There you are, I was about to send a search party!" Came the calm, deep voice of Freddy Fazbear.

"Hey dad, what did you plan for us?" She asked, curious of what was so important.

"There's going to be a new night guard, and I thought I should show you the ropes." He said with a happy expression.

"Well there you go! We have plans for tomorrow. Problem solved." Bon said.

"What about you?" Kasey asked.

"I'll go to the arcade room and play some games with the kids." He replied with a shrug.

0000

After all the normal day to day activities, everyone got into the places they were supposed to be when the night guard gets there.

The entire day Kasey had been shaking in anticipation for this moment. _I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to kill a night guard!_ She thought to herself.

The guard walked in at about 11:50 and walked towards the stage where Bon, Chi, Fred, and Kasey were standing.

"They look so real…" He said as he stared at Kasey.

He reached up and touched her face. "They feel real, too." He said, astonished. "The wonders of technology." He said, shaking his head and muttering about how they were robots before as he turned around and walked towards his office.

"I still can't believe they don't know we're alive." Chi said as the clock turned to 12.

"Kill him good." Bon said looking into Kasey's eyes.

0000

"Ok, Chica will distract h-"

"Hi!" Chica interrupted. "Sorry." She said with a shy smile.

"Anyway, she'll do that and you will enter the office through the left vent. After you do that, scare the absolute crap out of him. If he doesn't die from a heart attack, I'll come in and help you drag him to parts and service." Freddy explained to Kasey.

"Ok, got it." She said and turned around to give Bon a thumbs up.

He could only nod with a smile because their kids had ahold of both his arms, leading him to the arcade room.

Kasey giggled and headed toward the vent entrance.

0000

Jeremy was returning for a second week at the pizzaria. It's because part of him liked the challenge of surviving.

He was doing the normal routine, just like he used to. But he was worried about the new _animatronic? I can't really call them that anymore, can I?_

It was about 4 am and everything was going smoothly, nothing from the new one yet. But as he had the Freddy mask on to make Chica go away, he heard something exit the left vent. He started to panic. _They aren't supposed to come in while I have the mask on! Is it the new one? Will she leave?_

0000

Kasey waited patiently for Chica to leave and the guard to take off his mask. When he did she let her voice box make the loudest scariest noise possible and lunged at the night guard. Ha shot up out of his chair and made a break for the hallway. Halfway down, with Kasey hot on his heels, he was clotheslined by a purple rabbit. When his head hit the floor he was knocked out and dragged into the parts and service room.

0000

After the night guard was safely inside a suit, Kasey walked to her father. "Did I not scare him right? Was I too predictable?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Freddy hugged her and said, "No, darling, he used to work here before and he is used to being scared. It's not your fault. You did everything right. The next guard will be easier."

"Thanks, dad." She said as she looked over his shoulder and saw Bon with a proud look in his eyes.


End file.
